Her's are the Best!
by MegaRock452
Summary: A story about me and a Female human Virizion gijinka named Sarah (seen in cover image, but with bigger breasts), whom loves me very much. But she's about to prove it to me in one way.


**WARNING: This story will only appeal to those with Breast expansion & lactation fetishes. (+18)**

* * *

**Her's are the best!**

* * *

It was an afternoon that i will never forget. One warm afternoon with someone so beautiful, busty & charming. Her name was Sarah, & she was a pleasure-loving Virizion gijinka who loves me with all her heart. And she was just about to prove that in one way.

That day, Sarah comes into my room and brings my head into her big breasts. Then she says, "Sweetie, my big boobs are a little sore, can you massage them for me?" Without hesitation, i happily reply with a "Yes Ma'am!" as i lay her out on my bed and gently grab her big, soft breasts and begin to massage them. She then begins to moan softly, and as i continue to rub and squeeze her big breasts, i started to hear what sounded like her milk coming in with a slight gurgle as her tits fill up with milk while they begin to expand, jiggle, and undulate as if the milk wanted to burst out of her breasts. Her breasts due to the milk were expanding to enormous sizes, but were still squishy & soft.

Sarah begins to moan even louder & says, "Oh! They tickle so much! My tits are expanding! I can feel them filling up, mmmm." Then, her big, expanding breasts begin to pulse & jiggle more as she felt something flowing through her big breasts. Soon after she said softly, "Sweetheart, i feel something...coming out...it feels great, i can't hold it in, it tickles!" Then, little jolts of milk shoot out of her nipples as decide to put my face in-between her huge milk-filled breasts and softly motorboat them. Sarah continues to moan softly in pleasure as i begin to rub her expanding, lactating tits once again as she says, "Oooh! That feels good! Filling up with luscious milk as you rub them...mmmmm, you're really good at this honey."

Soon after teasing her big, milk-filled breasts i began to suck on her breasts, drinking her ever-so delicious breast milk as she then says, "Mmmm, oooooh you're sucking my tits as they fill up!" Sarah continues to moan loudly and says, "OH! My tits are so full! Keep drinking my milk!" As i continue to suckle on her giant, milk-filled tits, she moans a lot. I look at the side of her breasts and see the milk sliding down the sides of her milk-filled boobs followed by some slight gurgling coming from inside her breasts. "Mmmmm, oohhh...sweetheart, do you like my delicious milk? Mmmmm yeah keep sucking! Do my tits feel good? They're making a lot of milk...i won't last much longer, keep drinking my milk!"

At that moment i reply, "Sarah, you're big, soft, milk-filled breasts are the best! They feel like giant water balloons except firmer, smoother, & sexier just like you my love." "You're milk is incredibly tasty & warm, I could drink it all day!"

Then, after 5 to 7 minutes of intense suckling, she finally shouts, "MMMM, AHHH! MY BREASTS CAN'T HOLD ANYMORE MILK! THEY'RE GONNA BURST! THEY TICKLE SO MUCH! IT'S COMING OUT!" And soon after, she has a boobgasm as her giant, milk-filled tits pulse & jiggle violently spewing & squirting her deliciously warm milk into my mouth, then all over my face.

After her boobgasm subsided, i decided to put my erected member in-between her large milk-filled breasts as i begin to hump them. Sarah then tells me "Oh, i'll bet this feels great, rubbing your sheath in between my tits must feel like heaven for you..." Soon, after about 2 minutes into the Mammary Intercourse i began to feel like i had to pee. The feeling was slowly building up inside my member as i humped her breasts faster and said "Gaah...Sarah i can't take it anymore! I have to release, i HAVE TO CUM!" Shortly after i said that, i immediately gave her teats one final, yet good hump as my member began spewing loads of semen onto and in between her tits. The flow didn't stop for a minute.

"Well, that was fun" i said after such a pleasurable experience. Both of us were panting as my face fell back into her breasts so i can squeeze, hug and kiss them. Sarah lifts up my head then kisses me and says, "Oh sweetie, that felt so good! I love you so much..." she then moaned quietly as we passionately kiss again.


End file.
